Discord Team
Admins dizzy_af Indi Australian gamer, computer nerd and amateur musician. Now, where's that cookie I was promised? Also a baker of bread... Don't ask... Jaeden Handles things behind the scenes for the Discord server, mostly. Kevin Y. Your resident Rock Band guru/fanboy, really weird how he ended up here. You can find him in the very uninteresting state of Ohio, the state that made Rush famous. Mac The third Aussie on the team, marking the start of the Aussie take over of the Discord staff team. He's a big mac. for you Toshibro Mods Blake8369 Pressed enter and made a profile. BulbaSaruman JMS Has an audio interface. Likes Nami from One Piece. KubaF2K Polish man that likes bad jokes, keyboards and has a cool arduino kramer. Magister Ingenia Better known as Yuri. Also moderates the subreddit. Paturages Former JamLegend chart reviewer, sporadic charter, developer and maintainer of chorus, notoriously French... No one really knows what this guy's doing with all his roles. ThundahK Has nothing to say about himself. Helpers Jawbreaker legodano ManNamedGarbo Mintorment RazQ Charting Helpers CyclopsDragon ngills53 raynebc Also the developer of EoF! XEntombmentX Past Staff Aedando Our Stratocaster loving past Admin. Hails from the USA and works with Linux as well as Windows so has the know how to get some things to work. Owns a few Kiosk Rock Band guitars, and is pretty skilled at fixing things as well. Brodskyb Chibi Our most mysterious member. Wouldn't say anything to add here on the wiki so just take him as is. CaGe666 *Also worked on/ran the C3 Conversion Drive* CK12345 Only Korean-American we have on the team. Used to be the second admin that was added to the team who wasn't a developer, still knows probably more than Zero when it comes to anything. drepfawx Our Bulgarian past mod and converter, you can find his conversions of Guitar Hero: 80's and Guitar Hero 1 on the spreadsheet that everyone loves. Also is an admin of the Rhythm Games Community Discord Server. eddiehead The first Brit on the team, an IT manager with a pet snake. What more do we need to say? People with pet snakes are neat. ExKirby Garrythemod He is a mod in many streams, and is a beautiful British AND French man. HellAshes Jayson™ You have probably seen him in the Clone Hero Discord from the Netherlands who makes tutorials for fun. He's the one with that sexy ass European voice in the backgrounds and highways tutorial. He has also made some good charts and meme charts with his most known one being "The Ting Go Skrra", he is not happy with that. He also likes writing in the third person. jdurand11143 Streamer and organizer of both Carpal Tunnel Hero 1 and 2, as well as a helper to many. A regular American out to help the community and create projects for people to enjoy (and also want to die after playing because their hands feel like they are going to snap). L0rd R3n3gad3 m9 Another former Phase Shift/Frets on Fire community member. Also the owner of the now basically dead Phase Shift discord server. He's been a charter for 4 and a half years as of writing as well, but he still has no idea what he's doing. martti Meowmartius The creator of WiitarThing, ensuring no one should have to use GlovePIE or HIDWiimote again. Miscellany PoisonedPanther The resident Linux pro, also the creator of the work in progress HeroBot. Our resident Canadian former admin as well as the very first admin added to the team that wasn't a developer, enjoys funnybux. RobRum Siavash Having been part of the Phase Shift community as a charter for over two years before joining the Clone Hero side of things, Siavash is now the head organizer for the Anti Hero setlists and acts as a liaison between the Clone Hero server and Custom Songs Central. Sygenysis Our resident fretsonfire.org representative, and charter of over 1300 songs as of writing, making his start charting in 2014 for Phase Shift and C3. In his spare time a creative writing and rap battle enthusiast, Sy, Syg, Sygen, or Syggy for short should be fine. Now part of the Community Team. Trickii A.K.A. TheZombieDon, a past moderator who now charts songs, mainly in the EDM genre and such. He was also known to zip a zip within a zip (don't ask why). Tyler The Canadian that plays too much Runescape, helps with the Discord bot development with PoisonedPanther. Ulric Pickar Haha yes weebBlue werty our beloved helper who wll neber promte d uwu xX760Xx Also known as J.P. this man is a legend in all the big streams, but good legends have to start from somewhere right? He has been in the community since 2007, but has only started really getting fully involved this year.(2017) ZeroHearts The person on the team who knows practically nothing about the GH community as he fully got involved only in August of 2017. Has created things like the Custom Songs spreadsheet, and this wiki, and is a boring ol' American.